Cambio repentino
by Haruka-Shiho
Summary: Yo decidí ayudar a que Hinata se le declarara a Naruto y este lo entendiera, pero una misión arruino todos mis planes, por que surgió un pequeño problemita, todo es culpa de la hechicera esa.


Esta historia surgio de un momento a otro, y pensé por que no plasmarlo, ante todo espero que les guste.

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

.

.

.

" **Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo"**

Ante aquello por un momento se instaló un aura de depresión en mí, pero no sabía cómo sentirme ante esa acción, ese toque en mi frente me hizo sentirme especial. Ojala y mis sentimientos por fin fueran correspondidos por a quien siempre he dicho querer. Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo y él no ha vuelto a poner pie en esta aldea, pero me siento feliz de que al fin haya recapacitado y ahora este buscando las respuestas a sus preguntas.

Con ese en mente me dirijo a mi lugar favorito para comer, al entrar vislumbro un lugar medio lleno con personas sonriendo y platicando, mi sonrisa se amplía al ver a una personita en especial.

\- Hinata – Menciono su nombre mientras mi apresuro a su encuentro, no es que ella y yo hayamos quedado para encontrarnos, es solo la casualidad, pero de todos modos podre compartir con a alguien el almuerzo de hoy.

\- Sakura-san – A veces me sorprende que me siga llamando con ese honorifico si nos conocemos desde la academia, y esa manera tan tímida de ser, no se es tierna.

\- Hinata nos conocemos desde la academia deja de llamarme asi y a propósito que haces aquí – Me sonríe y cuando esta por responderme un grito se escucha a lo lejos.

\- ¡Sakura-chan! – Quien más me llama así, si en efecto es Naruto.

\- Na-Naruto-kun – Ahí esta Hinata sonrojándose y apunto de desmayarse, me pregunto si algún día tendrá el valor suficiente para decirle de una vez por todas al cabeza hueca de mi amigo que ella ha estado enamorada de él, desde que somos niños.

\- Ah pero, si también estabas aquí Hinata – Si, me doy cuenta que Naruto no había reparado en mi amiga.

\- ¿Qué quieres Naruto? – Porque es tan despistado, a veces me pregunto quién es más desafortunada, si ella porque aunque este enamorada del rubio y eso todos lo saben, claro menos el aludido, o yo porque aunque Sasuke lo sabe, no sé si me considera dentro del estándar romántico o si sigo siendo una molestia para él, creo que ambas tenemos algo en común, somos desafortunadas en el amor.

\- Que fría eres Sakura-chan – Esa sonrisa característica estaba plasmada en su rostro, poniendo de paso más roja a Hinata – Yo solo venía a decirles que Kakashi-sensei me pidió que les dijera que las necesita para una misión dattebayo.

\- Una mi-mi-misión – Hinata nunca dejaba de hiperventirlar cuando Naruto estaba presente.

\- ¿Dijiste algo Hinata? – Vi cómo se acercó demasiado el rostro a la peliazul, estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, a este paso Hinata moriría, ese imbécil, sin duda quería matarlo.

\- Naruto idiota – De un golpe lo saque del restaurante, fue suerte que no rompiese nada en el trayecto, salió disparado por la puerta, tomé a Hinata de la mano y la guie hacia la torre Hokage.

\- Naruto-kun – Mi amiga pareció tranquilizar a su desbocado corazón.

\- Hinata sería mejor que se lo dijeses o ese idiota jamás se dará cuenta

\- Demo no sé cómo hacerlo sin desmayarme en el proceso – Un lindo sonrojo se apropió de su cara

\- Bueno, bueno, ya te ayudare yo, después de la misión tu y yo pondremos en acción el plan conquistemos al cabeza hueca – Si, no estaba de más un empujoncito, a mí me parecía que ellos dos harían una espléndida pareja.

\- Gracias

Subimos las escaleras del ya conocido lugar, saludamos a uno que otro ninja que pasaba por ahí, y tocamos finalmente la puerta del despacho del Hokage, últimamente Kakashi-sensei estaba muy atareado.

\- Sakura, Hinata – Se mantenía como siempre, aunque pude notar un tanto de cansancio, seguro ahora ya no tenía tanto tiempo para leer ese libro pervertido suyo – Las mande a llamar para una misión en una aldea en especial, verán en esta aldea se han dado tres desapariciones, de jóvenes que oscilan entre los 16 y 20 años, extrañamente no se sabe que les sucedió.

\- Y quiere que encontremos a las personas que desaparecieron – Hinata asevero el pedido de la misión.

\- Exactamente

\- Jóvenes – Tomé la hoja que contenía no mucha información – Aquí dice que todos los desaparecidos son hombres – Vaya quien estaría causando tal revuelo.

Entre una que otra explicación mas, Hinata y yo nos fuimos de la torre, decidimos que partiríamos en una hora, nunca tuvimos una misión que solo nos incluyera a ambas, creo que será una gran oportunidad para charlar, no creo que la misión sea muy complicada, de todos modos son tiempos de paz.

Así nos encontramos, compartimos tantas cosas entre las dos, ella me comprendía, incluso mucho más que Ino, era tímida, pero al pasar los días ella me tuvo mucha más confianza, incluso, me hablo de sus inseguridades y yo de las mías, es muy ameno conversar con ella. El recorrido al lugar indicado era muy largo, este lugar en especial era muy lejano, al llegar hicimos las averiguaciones pertinentes, hasta que dimos con el lugar indicado, extrañamente era una cueva tenebrosa, muy oscura.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? –Un aura que nunca antes sentí estaba por todas partes de la cueva, sin mencionar que estaba muy oscuro.

\- No puedo ver mucho más allá de 50 metros – Hinata desactivo el Byakugan, hizo sí que me impresiono, me puse en guardia, que habría a 50 metros.

\- Sigamos avanzando - Ambas caminamos con precaución, no me gustaba esta sensación de escalofrío que me recorrió.

A 10 metros pude ver abundante luz en el espacio, en el centro de la cueva existía una especie de barrera traslucida, parecía una visión, era un bosque, es solo que se veía igual que cuando mirabas el reflejo en el agua. Esto era impactante.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Hinata trato de usar su Byakugan – No puedo ver dentro de la barrera.

\- Entremos – No estaba segura de lo que encontraríamos ahí, pero lo más seguro es que las personas que buscábamos se encontraran allá.

\- ¡Cuidado! – Hinata me empujo a un lado salvándome del evidente ataque. Era un lobo el que apareció en un instante de dentro de la barrera, si no fuera por Hinata este me hubiese mordido la yugular.

\- Gracias Hinata – Me levante inmediatamente para batallar con esas criaturas, en un instante una gran cantidad salió desde el interior, 8 para ser exactos, ambas nos pusimos en guardia, corrí hacia uno de ellos tratando de asestarle un golpe, uno solo de mis puños y rompería todos los huesos del animal.

\- ¡Toma esto, malnacido! – Esto no me lo esperaba, porque lejos de golpearlo, lo atravesé literalmente, al animal que golpee se convirtió en humo y se materializo después - ¿Qué?

\- Sakura-san no puedo golpearlos – Lo mismo le pasaba a mi compañera, de que estaban hechas esas cosas, era una desventaja para nosotras el no poder golpearles. Uno de ellos se abalanzo encima de mí, cual fiera para matar a su presa, lo esquive y retrocedí unos metros chocando espalda contra espalda con mi acompañante, mientras mirábamos, mas de ellos aparecieron tras la barrera, para empeorar, el espacio era reducido para batallar, las salida ya había sido bloqueada por algunas de esas criaturas, lo único que quedaba era abrirse paso por la fuerza, pero como hacerlo si no había forma de herirles.

\- Hinata, ¿Crees que sea un genjutsu? – Ojala y lo fuera, aunque algo me decía que esto era muy real.

\- Ya lo intente, pero esas cosas son reales – Eso me confirmaba que Hinata ya había intentado liberarse si este fuera una ilusión.

De un momento a otro esas criaturas se nos abalanzaron encima, eran veloces, uno de los lobos logro herirme en el hombro con sus garras, golpee a uno y a otro, ellos se convertían en humo y volvían a materializarse, esto no tenía fin. A este paso nosotras nos agotaríamos más rápido.

\- Kyaaaa – Busque con la mirada a Hinata que había sido brutalmente estampada contra la pared de la cueva, esa pequeña distracción me costó muy caro, porque uno de los lobos me mordió en el hombro, como sea lo aleje de mí, la sangre salió a borbotones de mi herida.

-¡Sakura-san! – Hinata corrió hacia mí, alejando a uno de esos lobos con su técnica al impactar una palma de aire, no le dieron posibilidad de acercarse, eran demasiados, me trague el dolor y seguí batallando, gire sobre mi propio eje y realice una voltereta situándome en el techo de la cueva, por el momento era mejor retirarse, debo tratar de abrirnos paso hacia la salida.

Ese era mi plan, pero de la nada una niebla espesa empezó a cubrir el ambiente.

\- ¡Sal de donde sea que estés!– Esos lobos debían ser alguna clase de invocación, pero donde estaría el adversario.

\- Ven tu a buscarme – Se oyó una voz siniestra en toda la cueva, a ciencia cierta no sabría de donde vino, parecía resonar el eco de sus voz aun.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Hinata se mantenía seria, aun batallaba con los lobos al igual que yo, no nos estaban dejando siquiera respirar, no podíamos cometer un error o nos costaría muy caro.

\- Ya lo descubrirás – Fue la única respuesta, antes de que unas manos emergieran de dentro de la barrera, demasiadas, todas ellas se dirigieron a Hinata y solo unas pocas hacia mí, inevitablemente Hinata no se pudo librar, esas manos se la llevaron dentro de la barrera y desapareció por esta completamente, no dude me abrí paso hacia ella, corrí lo más rápido que pude, de ninguna manera pienso permitir que se la lleven.

\- ¡Hinata! – Vocifere y me metí dentro de la barrera, al cruzar caí por una especie de acantilado, trate de adherirme a la pared, en mi intento obtuve varios raspones y mi herida no ayudaba mucho, hasta que al final lo logre, hice las maniobras necesarias y volví a la cima.

\- ¿Qué lugar es este? – No importa como lo vieras, este no podía ser mi mundo, para empezar la vegetación era completamente diferente, plantas que jamás había visto y los arboles eran enormes, tanto que me sentía tan pequeñita, y el cielo era de un inusual color violeta - ¿Dónde rayos estoy?

Camine por este vasto lugar por horas, no sabía dónde estaba y lo peor sentía una extraña sensación al estar aquí, mi cuerpo más pesado que de costumbre y como si el aire fuera escaso, camine por horas aquí sin encontrar nada más que árboles y plantas, no importa cuánto corrí. Al anochecer decidí descansar en lo alto de un árbol, juraría que estos superaban los 100 metros, sin contar que su grosor era como el de un edificio, sea como sea nunca dejaría de impresionarme, me sentía sola, y me preguntaba si volvería a ver a Hinata, moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro, claro que lo haría, ella y yo volveríamos juntas.

Al día siguiente los rayos del sol me despertaron, tome una fruta extraña del árbol ese, ayer la comí con mucha desconfianza pero el hecho de que no esté muerta era un vestigio de que no era venenosa o ¿sí?

Como sea, la como y me bajo de semejante altura, camino lentamente por los alrededores, hasta que unas mariposas, si, mariposas de un extraño color verde claro se paseaban por el lugar, seria hermosos de no ser porque estas eran de mi tamaño, eso me daba miedo.

\- ¿¡A qué lugar vine a parar!?

Ok, tal vez no debí haber gritado.

\- ¡Suéltame! – Si, ahora me encontraba en las garras de un pajarraco enorme, mire hacia el suelo, me dio una sensación de vértigo, estaba muy pero que muy alto, como me soltara y cayera era obvio que moriría – No me sueltes.

Sobrevolamos un poco más hasta que pude divisar un gran ¿castillo? Al acercarnos un poco más divise a una mujer, el maldito pajarraco me aventó al piso cual saco de patatas, la caída me dolió demasiado.

\- Estabas viva – Fui rápida y le lance varios shuriken a la vez, pero estas rebotaron como si la mujer tuviese una barrera protectora a su alrededor – No funcionara.

\- Bruja – Es voz era la misma que escuche en la cueva, entonces ella debía tener a Hinata, sea como sea la haría arrepentirse por todo lo que nos hizo pasar.

\- No quiero pelear – Tal vez ella no, pero yo sí.

La mire detenidamente, la desgraciada era hermosa, ese rostro cual muñeca de porcelana, ese cabello blanco largo, esos ojos cielo pero con una mirada fría, ah esta demás decir un cuerpo envidiable, ataviada en un vestido blanco también.

\- Donde tienes a Hinata - Ella me miró fijamente, escrutándome con la mirada, yo me mantenía con Kunai en mano, esa mujer no era alguien en quien deba de confiar.

\- Patética y sin gracia – Sentí que una roca imaginaria me cayó encima, porque la muy maldita dijo eso al fijare en mis pechos, mis ojos brillaron pidiendo a gritos venganza.

\- No tienes derecho a tratar así a los demás solo porque tú tienes más, loca y desquiciada.

\- Ja – Pareció no inmutarse – Me llamo Kazumi Yoho

\- No me interesa – Le partiría cada uno de los huesos por haberme dicho plana, Oh si, la haría sufrir.

\- ¿Quieres a tu amiga? – Eso atrajo mi atención – Murió.

\- Mientes – Mi voz se quebró, no puede ser verdad, Hinata no….. - ¡Mientes!

\- ¿Porque habría de hacerlo? – Me dirigió una mirada sarcástica.

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhh – Se oyó un grito masculino en casi todo el palacio.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Mi mirada se centró en el lugar de donde provino ese grito, seria tal vez que los hombres que desaparecieron se encontraban en este lugar, aproveche el momento de distracción para adentrarme el en castillo.

\- Detente – Oí el grito de esa mujer, me lanzo una especie de látigo de hielo, afortunadamente la esquive y corrí al interior sin importarme nada más, a medida que corría mi respiración se aceleraba, subí las escaleras con desesperación, sabía que esa mujer me seguía, seguí corriendo hasta que vislumbre una puerta, no me importo que encontraría adentro.

\- ¡He dicho que te detengas! – Ese grito se siguió escuchando a lo lejos, pero yo no le tomaba importancia me encontraba mirando fijamente a esa persona delante de mí, parpadee varias veces sin poder creerme lo que mi mente me decía, no, más bien me lo gritaba.

\- Sa-Sakura – Esos ojos fijos en mí, era un chico muy apuesto, más que Sasuke tal vez, el cabello le llegaba hasta la nunca muy similar al corte de Kiba, su flequillo desordenado le daba ese toque sensual, vestía una camisa con los primeros tres botones desabrochados, pantalón negro y descalzo.

Pero no era eso lo que me tenía así, sino que esos ojos, esos ojos.

-¿Hi-Hinata? - Esperaba que no lo fuera, porque esos ojos eran características del clan Hyuga, y si, el asintió.

Para entonces esa bruja ya había llegado, sabía que me miraba con una mirada asesina.

\- Ah – Su rostro cambio de una fría a una sonrojada y coqueta – Ya has despertado.

\- ¿¡Pero que le hiciste!? – Pero que rayos pasaba aquí, acaso estaba soñando, no esto era muy real.

\- Soy una hechicera – Menciono colgándose del brazo del chico – Te dije que murió, pero renació gracias a mis poderes – Me dijo la muy descarada sin una pizca de arrepentimiento, mire una vez más al chico, parecía estar en la luna, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- ¡Lo convertiste en chico! – Esto es irreal, que le diría a los demás, seguro Kiba y Shino me matarían sin importar que fuera una chica, porque su tierna compañera es ahora un chico, ah no, que pasaría ahora con los sentimientos de Hinata.

\- Yo diría que así se ve mejor, no crees que es guapo – Mientras descaradamente frotaba sus pechos contra uno de los brazos de mí antes amiga.

\- ¡Oye déjalo en paz! – Hinata seguía ensimismada, mientras se miraba las manos y luego se palpaba el rostro, si yo amanezco de un día para otro como chico también estaría así, no tal vez me lanzaría del quinto piso - ¿Fuiste tú quien tuvo que ver con las desapariciones recientes?

\- Ah esos, llévatelos si quieres, no me interesan – No me estaba poniendo la menor atención, estaba más enfocada restregando su cara en el brazo de mi amiga quiero decir amigo, esto era raro, quería llorar y eso que a mí no me estaba sucediendo lo que a ella o ¿el?

Continuara…..


End file.
